The Biostatistics Core of the proposed Johns Hopkins SPORE in lymphoma is designed to: 1) Provide biostatistical consultation and support to all projects in the program, by assisting in the design, collection, visualization, analysis, quantitative modeling, interpretation and publication of the data arising in the course of program activities. 2) Provide consultation for the design and analysis of clinical trials and other cohort studies to all the projects in the program by working with the Clinical Trials Core. 3) Provide the infrastructural support, programming, and computer maintenance necessary to biostatistical activities within the program. The Core will have an integral role in the scientific development, execution, and analysis of all projects in the SPORE, including the clinical trials. Core investigators have extensive and complementary experiences in quantitative methods for biomedical applications, including both clinical and basic science studies. They are committed to taking a direct interest in the substantive issues being investigated; to participating in regular project and program meetings, and to providing rigorous and innovative input on all quantitative matters arising in the projects. By contributing to multiple projects, they will also be in a position to promote interdisciplinary interactions among projects.